Hannah Wendlandt
February 18, 2014 #To Oma - for liking the Chopin. #To Kelley - for letting me try and explain biology to you. #To Lauren - for being reassuring. February 17, 2014 #To Camille and Julia - for making me laugh. #To Kate - for driving and letting us see your room, even though it was messy. #To Libbi - for a fun choreography practice. February 16, 2014 #To Dad - for our little outing. #To Liz - for translating. #To Rosie - for letting me call you Rosie. February 14, 2014 #To Mom - for knowing all the words to 'Bennie and the Jets.' #To Mr. Nelson - for being enthusiastic about figure skating. #To Cortney - for forcing me outside of my comfort zone in the new choreography. February 13, 2014 #To Chopin - for, you know, being a bro. Doing the music thing. #To Jamie - for making me laugh. #To Mom - for trying to help me feel better. February 12, 2014 #To my Wendesday 5:00 class - for making me smile, even when I'm stressed and tired. #To Mme. Sass - for pushing back the French test. #To Kate and Camille - for the lunch plans. February 11, 2014 #To Brian - for sharing the amazing story idea. #To Dad - for keeping me company in the car. #To Sydney - for blowing my mind with the oympics talk in Lang. February 10, 2014 #To Meghan - for the valuable advice. #To Claire - for being all smiley. #To Kestra - for asking, and listening to my response. February 8, 2014 #To my parents - for giving me space. #To John Hull - for 'Notes on Blindness,' which is utterly and profoundly beautiful. #To the hiker I passed on the trail - for smiling at me. February 7, 2014 #To Katie - for laughs and help during the bio quiz. #To Tricia - for staying late to help me. #To Sarah - for letting me see your speech. February 4, 2014 #To Brian - for being the best friend anyone could ever ask for, as well as for helping me memorize muscles this morning. #To Cassie - for, well, you know. #To Casey and Matt - for an eye-opening morning. February 1, 2014 #To Kate and Camille - for laughs during practice. #To Cassie and Sarah - for essays. #To Casey - for a great conversation. January 31, 2014 #To the driving test guy - for passing me! #To Brian - for anecdotes and friendship. #To Dad - for apologizing. January 30, 2014 #To Dad - for the advice about tomorrow. #To Kate - for laughing with me. #To Meghan - for teaching me the set. January 29, 2014 #To Sarah - for the drawings. #To Clare - for surprising me with your advice and critiques. #To Claire - for making the car ride entertaining. January 28, 2014 #To Millie - for companionship and puppy snuggles. #To Mom - for letting me be alone. #To Ms. Bigelow - for your support with the concerto. January 27, 2014 #To Dad - for backing me up. #To Brian - for your advice and your trust in me. #To Ben - for walking the dog. January 26, 2014 #To Brian - for letting me try to help. #To Mom - for driving me home. #To Dvorak - for being a cool dude, and writing the cello concerto. January 25, 2014 #To Walt Whitman - for singlehandedly getting me through finals week. #To Arielle - for the past, the present, and so much future. #To Kaavian - for being surprisingly comforting before the SAT. January 21, 2014 #To Brian - for my newfound ability to name the first 19 presidents in order. #To Dad - for the tea. #To Marie - for the cross-Atlantic Skype chat. January 20, 2014 #To my teachers - for expanding my mind. Note that I'm thanking you /before/ finals begin. #To Brian - for reassuring me. #To Mom - for stocking up on tea in preparation for this week. January 19, 2014 #To Dr. Byron Smith - I suppose I've been thankful to you every day for ten years, now. #To Nikolai Grozni - for Wunderkind, ''which routinely makes me laugh, cry, and think. #To Great Uncle Rick - for the wonderful thoughts. '''January 18, 2014' #To Mom - for singing in the car. #To Riley - for making me take a nap. #To Kate - for the advice. January 17, 2014 #To Libby - for being lovely and giving me a ride to the city. #To the servers at the Italian restaurant - for laughing with us, singing in Italian, and dancing in the empty restaurant. #To Eleanor - for the atypical dinner-table discussion. January 16, 2014 #To Clare - for your wonderful impromptu analysis in the Lang presentation. #To Mr. Nelson - for being enthusiastic and making me smile. #To Kate - for forcing me to motivate. January 15, 2014 #To Brian - because it is such a mysterious place, the land of tears. #To Casey - for accepting my apology with grace. #To Ms. Threet - for allowing us to use the classroom at lunch. January 13, 2014 #To Hanrin - for starting the conversation. #To Michael - for making me stay till it was 'brilliant'. #To Kestra - for hugging and laughing and commiserating. January 12, 2014 #To Cassie - for the picture swap. #To Noah - for being a fellow peppermint soap enthusiast. #To Camille - for your endless russian mob jokes. January 11, 2014 #To my Parents - for being cool, well-informed, entertaining people. #To Liz - for the puppy play-date. #To Tailar - for your letter and your love. January 9, 2014 #To Cassie - for the hourly check-ins and procrastination camaraderie. #To Mom - for allowing me to commandeer the office. #To Kate - for keeping me updated and holding me accountable. January 8, 2014 #To Dad - for your continued role as tea maker. #To Camille - for reminding me that there is life outside APUSH. #To Ben - for making me dinner. January 7, 2014 #To Cassie - for being insane, loveable, and Disney-savvy. #To Mrs. Bigelow - for letting me swap the Liszt for the Chopin. #To Kelly - for all of your work concerning the practical. January 6, 2014 #To Sarah - for getting it on so many levels. #To Brian - for making me take a break. #To Cassie - for understanding my frustration. January 4, 2014 #To Mr. Khoury - for walking me home after a stressful evening. #To the teacher of that first aid class I took - for the suddenly useful knowledge. #To Michael - for making me fix all the little problems. January 3, 2014 #To various friends - for your monsters. #To Noah - for making me smile. #To Dad - for breaking out the cappuccino machine. January 2, 2014 #To Alison - for understanding that Shostakovich was a babe. #To Olivia - for your unfailing smile and optimism. #To Alex - for the tidbits of information I would never know without you. January 1, 2014 (!!!) #To Casey - for your unfathomable bravery. #To Katie - for reminding me of how lucky I am. #To Dad - for making the block so we could finish the movement. December 31, 2013 #To my family - for surrounding me with love, support, and mugs of tea. #To my friends - for making my heart bigger. #To my team - for the blood, sweat, pep talks, and happy tears. It's been incredible. 'December 30, 2013 ' #To Sarah - for sharing your thoughts, and asking me for books. #To Brian - for making this thing. #To Kate - for reminding me about London.